1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit (LSI). More particularly, the invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit equipped with an input circuit or an output circuit adapted to an interchip input/output interface on a board mounting a plurality of LSI chips, and particularly equipped with an input circuit that can be adapted to both the data that operate with high-frequency clocks (e.g., 50 MHz or higher) (hereinafter referred to as high-speed data) and the data that operate with low-frequency clocks (e.g., 50 MHz or lower) (hereinafter referred to as low-speed data) or equipped with an output circuit that outputs very small-amplitude signals of the CTT (center tapped termination) level or the GTL (gunning transceiver logic) level.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, the TTL or CMOS level, or the LVTTL (interface specification for 3.3 volt power supply standardized in compliance with JEDEC) has generally been used as the input/output level of the LSIs. With respect to these levels, however, the device is much affected by the reflection of signals or by the crosstalk as the frequency of the transfer data exceeds 50 MHz, and it becomes difficult to normally transfer the data since the waveforms are distorted by ringing and the like. Attention therefore has been given to input/output interfaces (CTT, GTL, rambus channel, etc.) of small amplitudes that suppress the amplitude of the transfer data to be smaller than 1 volt (about .+-.300 to .+-.500 Mv). These input/output interfaces make it possible to transfer the data at speeds as high as 100 MHz or more, which is well greater than 50 MHz.
However, conventional semiconductor integrated circuits equipped with such input/output interfaces involve many problems, which will be explained later in detail in contrast with the preferred embodiments of the present invention.